


My Twin, My Love, My Turn

by orphan_account



Category: Promethea
Genre: Character of Color, Childhood, Community: fic_on_demand, Fantasy, Gen, Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleo and Marcus grow up in a whole new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Twin, My Love, My Turn

Cleo and Marcus Atansi fought a thousand wars growing up, over whether they'd hear _Let It Be_ or the latest Sykes croon at bedtime for a lullaby, over which of them got to hold Aunt Sophie's baby, over the last toke, over a hundred repeating grievances, pleas for attention - for turf. It got better after Cleo went away to college in New Nippon, and over time there was hardly any hatred left. There was no more necessary sharing of parents and space and sometimes clothes, just the emptiness where one half of their souls were missing, out across the sea. They talked to each other often in their imaginations, and sometimes they remembered their fall through the universe, and the apocalypse, and fighting seemed the silliest thing in the world; until, that is, it became a question of the last piece of Juan's grandmother's blueberry cake. Nobody remained _that_ awake.


End file.
